Slap
by The Bedroom Writer
Summary: Bella does something, can she take it back?


I don't know what came over me, before I knew it my hand was colliding with his face. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but he just makes me so mad sometimes. The consent questions about Jacob, stopping me from seeing him. What was Jake going to do? Start humping my leg?

We both stood in silence for a moment, my hand stinging from the contact. I knew that it wouldn't hurt him but he meaning behind the action was clear. It was if my head had just caught up to what happened, I had just slapped Edward, my hand flew to my mouth and I ran from the room leaving a rather perplexed Edward standing in the middle of it. As I flew down the stairs Esme came out from the kitchen, "Bella, where's Edward?" she asked unknowing to what just transpired upstairs. "Um...he is upstairs" I said rather shaken

Esme seem to take my shaken voice as if I was hurt, she grabbed my shoulder and steered me towards the lounge room, "Bella are you alright, you seem...different. Is everything ok with you and Edward?" she asked motherly. I tear fell down my check as a shook my head, "No. It's not ok at the moment" I was confessing it more to myself then to Esme. Esme pulled me into a hug, "Tell me what happened" she said soothingly. I sat up a little bit so that I could see her face, "We were fighting over Jake again, I don't know why Edward gets so upset about it, I mean it's not as if I'm cheating on him. I'm just spending time with a friend, but that wasn't what the fight was about this time. It was weather Jake was a friend or not and...And" My voice broke. "And what honey" Esme prompted. "And I couldn't answer when Edward asked if he was more or not, I could see the hurt in his eyes when I didn't have a straight answer. It that simple with Jake..."I trailed off again tears still falling. After a while Esme spoke, "But I'm guessing that there may be more..."she assumed, I nodded. "Edward...well he asked..." my voice broke again, "He asked whether I was sleeping with Jake" on saying this I finally broke I laid my head in the lap and cried. I don't know how long it had been before Esme spoke again, "Bella I have to ask for Edwards sake only, but are you sleeping with Jake?" she asked her voice filled with motherly concern. I shot up right, "No!" I yelled "No I would never cheat on Edward!" I could not be mad at Esme for asking me this, she was a mother first and foremost, and she was only trying to protect her son.

"So what happened when Edward asked you this?" she asked, this was the embarrassing part trying to explain to your boyfriend's mother that you had just physical assaulted her son. "Well...I kind of snapped and I know that what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it" I said breathlessly. Esme was looking at me confused, "I slapped him" I said tearfully. Esme head automatically snapped up to look at Edward closed bedroom door, as if forgetting that I was even there she got up and walked faster then human pace to Edward's door, she knocked once and went inside.

EsmePOV

Edward was standing by the window looking out at the forest, I closed the door and he turned around, "Bella?" he said hopefully, his face fell a little bit when he saw that it was me. "Hey Mom" he said turning back around. There was the sound of the front door opening and closing, then Bella's truck drove down the drive and out of sight. "Is she hurt?" Edward asked me in a pained voice. "Not physical." I said in a small voice. Edward turned around again, "Mom..." he said before falling into my arms his body shaking with dry sobs, I rocked him, running my hand through his hair for what felt like hours, when Carlisle knocked on the door. "Esme?" he asked softly poking his head around the door. "Yes?" I said looking over Edward shaking body. "What happened?" he said walking in to the room, Edward didn't even hear Carlisle walk in, "Is he ok?" Carlisle knelt down beside me and touched Edward' hair. Carlisle was a great father to Edward; he had filled the shoes of a father figure so soon after Edward's real father had died that he was afraid for a long time that he would never be the same or as good. But that one gesture proved that he had filled the shoes well enough. Carlisle face was one of worry for a moment as he looked at our son, "Bella's not...is she?" he asked in a low voice. I shook her head before he had even finish speaking, "No they have just been fighting again, only this time it was different. Edward asked if she was sleeping with Jacob and well Bella reacted the way that any other girl would if her boyfriend accused them of cheating, but she also slapped him." I whispered hoping that Edward wasn't listening. Carlisle nodded understandingly, "Was she hurt when she hit him?" he asked. "I don't think so, but her hand will be swollen I could smell the blood starting to form under the skin." I said remembering the sweet smell of her blood and the way that the smell changed as it bruised the skin on her hand. Carlisle and I sat there in silence for a few minutes, I continued to rock Edward and run my hand through his hair. Carlisle was sitting beside us with his arm around me stroking my arm.

The sky was dark outside when Edward seem to pull himself together, "Edward?" I asked in a worried voice as he detangled himself from me and his father. He walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door, taking off at a run into the forest.

EPOV

I ran as swiftly as I could, I had to see her, even if I didn't get to talk to her just seeing her would be enough. I can't believe I had asked her that! Could I have been anymore foolish? All thoughts here thrown out of my mind when I reached her house, the window was closed. The only other time she had every closed the window was when I had stopped her from going to see that dog, but she had opened it again within minutes. But even then it hadn't been locked like it was now.

I jumped up into the tree and sat on the branch that was outside her window. She was rolled over on her side, but she was shaking in the unmistakeable signs of crying trying not to make a sound, this scene tore my dead heart apart more than anything, I had caused this, me and only I could have caused this. Unthinkingly I leant forward and knocked on the window, she jumped at the unexpected sound that must have echoed in the silent room. She looked at the window in fear then in longing, she jumped off the bed and flew to the window  
ranching it opened she pulled me off the branch and in though the window pulling me into a blessed filled hug. "Edward I'm so sorry I shouldn't have acted the way that I did, you had every right to think that and ask that question" she mumbled as she kissed every piece of skin on my face and neck that she could reach. I held her in my arms as tightly as I could without hurting her.


End file.
